


Something Comforting

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something comforting about River Song, and that was possibly the oddest thought he'd ever had...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Comforting

There was something comforting about River Song.

The Doctor stopped and stared at that thought. That was possibly the weirdest thought he’d ever had. But it was true.

She was aggravating, irritating, exciting, arousing, and annoying, by turns. But, there was something comforting about her.

He felt his face melting into a goofy grin. He couldn’t help it. He liked having her around. His hearts slowed their beat and his mind calmed around her. When they weren’t racing with excitement.

But, for all her firecracker nature, there was just something soothing about River Song. Even her name brought the sound of slow but rushing waters.

He shook his head and plopped down into one of the Tardis chairs. Just watching her.

She stood on the other side of the Tardis console, scrolling through possible destinations, looking for something that sounded interesting. She was wearing her combat dress, which was getting rather frayed around the edges by now, and she had a gun strapped to her thigh.

She was meticulous, absorbed, at ease. Hands competently working the controls without thought. (And he refused to admit how much that turned him on.)

He loved watching her mind race, as she catalogued, weighed and discarded each destination. She didn’t stand there and list out all the destinations like his Companions would. She found the information she needed for herself. Made up her own mind.

He realized he was doing it again. Just sitting there, watching his wife, feeling comfortable and calm.

Her eyes slipped over to him. It wasn’t a sneaky look. Just an acknowledgment that she was aware of him. He sat up straighter.

She tapped one last key and slid the monitor to the side.

“Made your mind up?” he asked. Normally he’d jump up and get ready to input coordinates. But he felt too comfortable to move.

She walked over to him with that little sashay she couldn’t prevent. He loved the way she walked.

She looked content. He liked that too.

“So what’s our destination for today?” he asked as she approached his chair.

She reached down a hand and pulled him to his feet. She was warm. Even across that little distance he could feel it.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were quiet. She slipped her arms around him and pressed all that warm softness against him.

She tipped her head back to look at him. “Let’s have a night in.”

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](../../users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
